Mi príncipe azul
by Melanny
Summary: La futura reina debe conseguirse un pretendiente, ellos solo la quieren solo por su belleza; los pretendientes no saben que ella sufría mucho por dentro. ¿Acaso alguien será digno de su amor? ¿Acaso alguien será digno de ayudarla a ser realmente feliz?


**Volví con una pequeño one-shot muy hermoso. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas hetero ****

**Dedicado a Acxel F. por el día de su cumpleaños -retrasado-**

**Agradecimiento a Akari -ella siempre me ayuda-**

**Hetalia no me pertenece. =w='**

**Disfruten y nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

**Mi príncipe azul**

Emma era una chica dulce y tierna, le gustaba aconsejar a las personas y comer chocolate, todo en su vida era aparentemente perfecto. Salvo por una cosa, ella siempre trataba de ser una buena chica, hacía creer a otras personas que su mundo era feliz y maravilloso, que nada le importaba. Emma siempre se hacía la fuerte.

—_Emma, Emma—llamaron a lo lejos._

—…

—_Emma, Emma—la voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca._

—…_Cariño—miró a su alrededor._

—_Emma ¿dónde estás?_

—…_Afecto—levantó la mirada hacia el cielo._

— _¡Emma, respóndeme!—gritaban desesperados._

— _¡Ayuda!—gritó Emma con todas sus fuerzas—p-por f-favor…Ayuda—susurró desvaneciéndose en el acto._

— _¡Emma! ¡Ahí está! ¡Corran!—fue lo último que ella pudo oír._

Emma se despertó abruptamente de su pesadilla, sintió que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Era inevitable, el círculo vicioso que ella trató de olvidar hacía tiempo atrás había vuelto. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Se preguntaba Emma cogiendo sus colchas mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas.

—Señorita Emma —tocaron la puerta— ¿Señorita Emma?—ingresó el mayordomo a la habitación de la futura reina.

Yao, el mayordomo, se sorprendió al no encontrar a su princesa en sus aposentos; desesperado, comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones de la amplia habitación sin éxito alguno. Cuando Yao sentía que esto no podía ir peor, llego la reina acompañada de su esposo.

—Yao ¿está todo bien?—preguntó el rey.

—S-sí, por supuesto que sí, sus majestades ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—se tensó inmediatamente en medio de la habitación.

—Porque traes la ropa interior de mi hija en tu mano—señaló la reina.

—A-Ah…B-bueno… p-pues y-yo…

—Yao, podrías alcanzarme la ropa interior que te pedí por favor—habló Emma desde el baño.

—Hija mía ¿por qué le pides a Yao que te alcance esas cosas?—se quejó el rey.

—Lo siento, padre, pero se me olvido, de verdad lo siento.

—Hija, no te olvides de que hoy día es…—la reina fue interrumpida.

—Hoy día es la gran fiesta de gala que harán ustedes para buscarme un pretendiente, lo sé, lo sé, no tiene por qué repetírmelo a cada rato—se quejó Emma desde el baño.

—Es una ceremonia muy importante, hija—respondió el rey.

— ¿Es justo y necesario?—cuestionó— yo no deseo casarme, no conozco caballero alguno salvo los sirvientes y los feo bellos que andan por el palacio.

— ¿Feo bellos?— se cuestionaron todos los que estaban en la habitación.

—Lo siento, quise decir plebeyos.

— ¡Emma, sabes que no debes hablar así de ellos! Qué dirán si te escuchan hablar así, sería una mala reputación para la familia real.

— ¡Mamá!—gritó Emma.

—Cariño—el rey mira a su esposa.

—Querido—la reina mira a su esposo.

— ¡Yao!—vuelve a gritar Emma.

— ¿Yao?—ambos reyes miran al mayordomo real.

— ¿Yo?—se pone nervioso.

— ¡La ropa interior!

— ¡Oh santo Dios!—se avergonzó el rey—Yao, por favor—señaló el baño.

— ¡Oh claro! Ahora, princesa—Yao abrió un poco la puerta del baño y sin mirar le entregó su ropa interior a Emma.

Después de eso, los reyes se fueron sin decir palabra alguna mientras que Yao esperó unos cuantos minutos para que la princesa salga del baño. Mientras tanto iba arreglando la habitación de la joven, entre las cosas tiradas en el piso, Yao encontró el diario de la joven princesa, sabía que no debía leerlo, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

—No creo que ver unas cuantas páginas le hagan daño a alguien—miró el diario mientras lo habría.

Yao observó de lado a lado, cerciorándose de que nadie lo vea husmeando, escogió las páginas finales y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Querido Diario, estoy muy asustada por la fiesta de gala que harán mis padres, no sé qué príncipes conoceré ¿Serán serios? ¿Amargados? ¿Deportistas? ¿De buen cuerpo? Hay Dios, estoy nerviosa y a la vez triste, esa noche tendré que escoger a un pretendiente ¡Sabes lo difícil que es! Encontrar al chico perfecto no es cuestión de bailar una pieza con él y luego escogerlo porque te atrajo su físico ¡No, claro que no! La persona perfecta es aquella que se da cuenta de los miedos que tienes, que los problemas que te acongojan, de las pesadillas que sueñas todas las noches. Sé que trato de parecer fuerte ante todos, pero en verdad trato de esconder mi sombría sonrisa mientras mantengo la cabeza firme y en alto como buena princesa que soy. ¿Quién será la persona que aparece en mis sueños buscándome? ¿Acaso será mi príncipe? ¿Acaso será alguien que intenta matarme? Sé que algún día no muy lejano seré la Reina Emma Vanderhoeven del reino de Bélgica. Espero decidir bien…_

—Santo Dios—Yao cerró el diario y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la nada.

— ¿Yao?—se escuchó la voz de la princesa— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡E-eh!—se tensó— Y-Yo, pues nada—se giró ocultando el diario.

— ¿Me veo bien?—preguntó la princesa.

—Por supuesto que sí, su majestad—hizo una reverencia—debemos irnos al salón principal.

— ¿Para qué?—lo miró extraño—hoy día deseo ser libre al menos por un momento antes de la gran fiesta.

—Debemos ver la lista de pretendientes.

—P-Pero…—fue interrumpida.

—Princesa, sabe que es su deber.

Emma borró la amplia sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, miró el horizonte a través de su gran ventana, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, entre ellas el deseo de nunca haber nacido como no supo como reaccionar, había herido los sentimientos de su princesa, de su niñita mimada a quien tanto quería, incluso había leído su diario, se sentía tan mal como persona. Discretamente Yao se acercó a la cama de la princesa y dejó el diario sobre ella, luego prosiguió a pararse en el marco de la puerta, observó a Emma en silencio, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, él la quería, era como una hija a la cual había criado desde pequeña, ahora estaba grande como para tomar el trono de sus padres.

—Yao, estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?—una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro ocultando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos.

—Sí, mi princesa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta una habitación amplia, con buenos decorados, y una gran mesa llena de papeles, cuadros de los diferentes reyes y reliquias muy antiguas del reino. Era la habitación más lujosa que existía en el palacio y los únicos que tenían acceso a ella era la familia real y sus fieles sirvientes, entre ellos Yao.

— ¿Está lista para los pretendientes?—sonrío Yao.

—Eso creo—se sentó dudando ella misma de sus palabras.

—No creas que son muchos, yo, tu fiel sirviente, he escogido a los mejores y alos que se acomoden a tus gustos—le guiñó un ojo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y dijo: —Oh Yao, por eso te quiero mucho, siempre me ahorras el trabajo pesado.

—Todo sea por tu bienestar, mi princesa—ambos se sonrieron.

Y así, la mayoría de la tarde se la pasaron revisando la lista de pretendientes, en total eran 65. Yao había escogido a los mejores, todo el mundo quería conocer a la princesa de Bélgica. Ambos rieron, lloraron y se lamentaron de los príncipes que no eran aptos para ella, Emma pudo disfrutar al menos un buen momento de calidad antes de la fiesta.

—Oh Yao, mira a este príncipe, es demasiado pequeño—rió.

—Tal vez en unos 20 años pueda ser un pretendiente ideal—sonrío.

—Cuando yo sea vieja.

Y ambos se comenzaron a reír sin parar hasta que la reina entró en la enorme habitación, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, estaban tan felices y contentos que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la reina.

— ¡Yao!—gritó la reina.

Y la risa de ambos acabó por completo, haciendo que Yao se tensara de inmediato.

—Mamá,Yao y yo solo estábamos…—fue interrumpida.

—Riéndose a más no poder en lugar de revisar los pretendientes—se quejó.

—Mi reina, cuánto lo siento—Yao se paró inmediatamente.

— ¡Emma, vete a arreglar ahora mismo, el baile comienza en unas cuantas horas y mírate como estas!

—Sí, madre—Emma se levantó y camino en silencio hasta su habitación.

—En cuanto a ti, Yao, anda a ver si los preparativos están listos—ordenó— espero que esto no se repita.

—No volverá a ocurrir, mi reina, enseguida voy—hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

**En la fiesta**

Algunas horas después, en el gran salón principal todos estaban reunidos, príncipes, princesas, duques, duquesas, reyes y reinas. Todos estaban ansiosos por la gran entrada que haría la princesa en sociedad, la mayoría de pretendientes se miraban de pies a cabeza viendo quién sería el mejor partidario para la princesa.

A Xiang, un príncipe de Asia, no le importaba nada de eso, él sabía que la verdadera belleza no era el físico, sino el interior. Por eso Xiang decidió poner a prueba a la joven princesa con un simple juego, que se lo haría saber en su debido momento.

—Anunciando ahora—habló el presentador— la princesa de Bélgica.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía Emma. Ella llevaba un tradicional vestido crema, descubierto en los hombros, llevaba guantes largos que le llegaban hasta los codos, las joyas eran muy sencillas, un brazalete, un collar y un par de aretes, todo de diamantes. Su cabello, levemente ondulado, llevaba un pequeño gancho en forma de un tulipán, ya que a la princesa le encantaban los tulipanes, el maquillaje combinaba de acuerdo al traje; pero lo más importante, Emma tenía la mirada opaca, perdida, era como si no se sintiera a gusta con lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

La princesa Emma comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, se sentía temerosa, había muchas miradas sobre ella. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir sus piernas temblar, ella disimuladamente pedía ayuda a gritos, miraba a su padre y este sonreía, no captaba el mensaje que su hija trataba de decirle, pero Yao, él capto de inmediato el pedido de ayuda, así que rápidamente se acercó al rey y le explico la situación.

— ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, gracias,Yao—se acercó a su hija rápidamente para ayudarla.

El rey ayudó a su hija tomándole de la mano y ayudándole a bajar, una vez que ya habían bajado, todos aplaudieron la majestuosa entrada de la princesa, era el momento de dar inicio al gran baile. Emma comenzó a bailar con su padre, las vueltas y los giros marearon un poco a la princesa pero un joven príncipe fue el primero quién se acerco para pedir la mano de la princesa y bailar, el rey, feliz, le cedió a su hija. El príncipe hizo una reverencia y Emma igual, ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar.

—Lamento no haberme presentado—sonrío—yo soy el príncipe de Inglaterra, pero puedes decirme Arthur.

—Mucho gusto, Arthur—sonrío— y dime ¿qué te trajo a este baile?

—Tú singular belleza llamó mi atención, nunca había conocido a alguien tan hermosa.

—Muchas gracias, príncipe Arthur, es un halago saber eso.

Y así fueron pasando los 64 pretendientes, todos con el mismo punto en común, habían llegado a la fiesta por su singular belleza, Emma estaba harta de que todos le dijeran eso, ¿Acaso no había alguien que no se fijara en su belleza? Un tanto ofuscada salió del gran salón. Se fue paseando por los alrededores del castillo, la luna llena no ayudaba en su camuflaje del resto de la gente, así que decidió ir al jardín real, ahí todo estaba vacío, no podía haber nadie ya que todos estaban en la fiesta, aparentemente.

Sentada en medio del jardín, la princesa observaba la luna directamente, andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué decirle a sus padres. Ella no quería escoger a un pretendiente que solo la quería por su belleza, ¿Qué pasaría si se le acabara la belleza? ¿La seguirían queriendo?

—Dios, ayúdame a escoger alguien bueno—suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

De pronto pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido de entre los arbustos, Emma se asustó y se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Era de noche y no se veía muy bien lo que podía haber, de pronto otro ruido se escucho, Emma se asustó y giró en dirección al ruido, no había nadie, instantáneamente se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de diferentes direcciones, Emma se asustó y sin poder hacer algo cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos, todo comenzó a dar vueltas en la mente de la joven princesa, las pesadillas que ella había tenido comenzaron a surgir en su mente, la comenzaron a atormentar. Los ruidos que se escuchaban afuera se hacían cada vez más intensos, a tal punto de que se volvían insoportables.

— ¡Basta!—Emma gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tan pronto como surgió, la bulla se fue, Emma estaba llorando, se sentía débil, desprotegida. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo el dolor que sentía su corazón, su sonrisa se había borrado, Yao no estaba ahí para protegerla, por primera vez en su vida estaba sola.

— ¿Princesa?—habló alguien detrás de ella.

— ¿Yao?—se giró inmediatamente llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—Lo lamento, yo soy el príncipe Xiang—hizo una reverencia.

—Oh... Y-Yo, yo lo siento—se secó las lagrimas y luego hizo una suave reverencia.

— ¿Qué hace en un lugar tan oscuro, princesa?—levantó una ceja.

—Y-yo…yo salí a tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo—sabía que su mentira no serviría de todo.

— ¿A estas horas de la noche y gritando a todo pulmón?

—E-Eso no le incumbe—se giró para darle la espalda— ¿Acaso usted no debería estar en la fiesta?

—He estado en la fiesta princesa, solo que escuché su grito y vine de inmediato a ver qué sucedía.

—P-Pero ¿C-Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —se giró.

—Mis ancestros me lo enseñaron, es secreto.

—Interesante—Emma abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario del joven príncipe.

Después de aquella corta conversación, hubo un largo silencio, ambos se quedaron mirando de pies a cabeza, se estudiaban mutuamente. Xiang descubrió que la princesa ocultaba un gran temor dentro de ella, algo que le impedía ser realmente feliz y Emma descubrió que Xiang era un príncipe aparentemente noble y feliz.

—Príncipe Xiang—comenzó a retomar el diálogo— ¿Usted es feliz?

—Sí, soy feliz—la miró tratando de adivinar su mirada— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque me gustaría tener esa vida—respondió Emma sentándose en una banca cerca a los arbustos.

— ¿Acaso usted no es feliz?

— ¿Parezco feliz, Príncipe Xiang?—lo miró fijamente.

Inmediatamente el príncipe se dio cuenta del sarcasmo que la princesa había usado, él pudo ver el interior de la princesa a través de sus ojos, y en su ser había sufrimiento, padecimientos, pesadillas, sueños, pérdidas, dolores… Había tantas cosas que la dañaban. Una chica tan joven y tantos dolores, él quería ayudarla, él quería amarla.

—No—respondió secamente sentándose al lado de la princesa sin perder el contacto de su mirada— ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?

—No puedes—se giró dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar todo lo que había podido mostrar— Nunca podrás, es difícil, usted no sabe nada de mí.

—Pero quiero ayudarte, quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo, déjeme ayudarla por favor.

—No sé, no tengo valor, mi alma está más que triste, el mañana será aun peor, necesito olvidar pero no sé cómo—respondió sinceramente la princesa.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?—se acercó un poco más a ella sin tocarla.

—Porque así me enseñaron mis padres. Ellos me dijeron que la gente es mala, intentará hacerte daño, nunca abras tu corazón, la gente es cruel, sólo quiere el poder, la riqueza que poseemos, soy bella pero eso no basta para que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que sufro por dentro—se giró con la cabeza gacha quedando frente a frente con el príncipe.

— ¿Acaso yo no he notado lo que sufres, lo que padeces, lo que callas?—lentamente fue levantando su mano— ¿Acaso yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz, princesa?—suavemente colocó una mano en la blanca mejilla de la princesa.

El dulce contacto hizo que ambos sintieran un pequeño recorrido eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. La princesa Emma delicadamente levantó la mirada sin quitar la cálida mano del príncipe, ambos se miraron fijamente, los ojos achocolatados de Xiang se conectaron completamente con los ojos esmeraldas de la princesa Emma. Era un encuentro de miradas maravilloso, ambos podría ver el interior de cada uno, podían sentir que eran uno solo en ese momento, un encuentro íntimo para ambos.

—Entonces—susurró— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza dejando que el príncipe se acerque cada vez más a su rostro.

—Se mi princesa…Emma—susurró a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amada.

—Ya soy una princesa—sonrió Emma.

Ambos rieron suavemente antes de que Xiang posara sus cálidos labios sobre Emma, una mezcla se sensaciones nuevas recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven princesa, era su primer beso en toda la vida y el más romántico que estaba viviendo, sentía que era una escena mejor que las películas que veía en el castillo. A Xiang no le atrajo la belleza de la princesa, no, claro que no. A él le atrajo el interior, la esencia, Emma era una chica joven y llena de vida, solo que los problemas que tenía hacían que toda esa energía que ella poseía se opacara, Xiang no lo permitiría, por ello, él la ayudaría. En cuanto a Emma, a ella le atrajo la seriedad y la firmeza con la que hablaba Xiang, él era tan seguro, tan firme, él apoyo justo que ella necesitaba para poder ser realmente feliz.

Ahora, Emma, había encontrado a su príncipe soñado, no era alguien que andaba bien vestido y mucho menos, alguien que andaba detrás de ella merodeando como una abeja que huele el polen de las flores. Xiang era como una oruga, aparentaba ser callado, frío, reservado, pero cuando lo conocías bien, era muy bueno, atento, sabía lo que en verdad te pasaba y te brindaba su ayuda.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos teniendo una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, ellos no dijeron nada más, disfrutando el momento romántico, se tomaron de las manos, se pararon y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo de regreso al baile, era momento de que la princesa Emma anuncie a su prometido, a su príncipe azul.

* * *

**OMG! me pareció hermoso ** ¿Y a ustedes?**

**Me base en una historia de la vida real -no es mi caso-**

**En este caso quise dar a entender como el príncipe se enamora de Emma a pesar de sus pesadillas y todo, eso me parece bien, pero, a veces pienso que en la vida real no ocurre lo mismo. **

**Se imaginan que haga una continuación de esta historia en donde Emma le saque la vuelta a Xiang, creo que ya fui demasiado obvia, así que no los perturbo más con mis alocadas ideas.**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho.**

**Reviews (?)**


End file.
